Almost Free
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: 'Needletail is the only friend I have left! I can't lose her, even if i means trading my life for hers.' - Violetpaw / "Because I'm soon to be one of Darktail's closest Kin." - Needletail / "I can knock her out with poppy seed so she wouldn't be to blame." - Needletail / "Look at what those mange-pelts did." - Random RiverClan cat {Alternative Ending of Chap 16 of Shattered Skies}


CHAPTER 16

 _The sun was setting as Violetpaw_ led the hunting patrol back to the rouge camp. The rest of the patrol-Loki, Nettle, and Scorchfur- dropped their prey off at the fresh-kill pile and grabbed some for themselves before padding off to eat by themselves..

Left to herself, Violetpaw picked out several of the best pieces of prey and carried them to a dip in the ground not far from Darktail's den. The dip was in the shadow of an elder bush which sheltered her from the rest of the Kin.

Violetpaw had already hidden the leaf-wrap of poppy seeds among the roots of the bush. She slowly but surely drew it out and carefully counted out three seeds- just as Alderheart had instructed- for each piece of prey before pushing them inside the fresh-kill.

 _Darktail and his friends will_ really _enjoy this_ , she thought grimly. Even though her heart was pounding hard at the risk she was taking, she took a kind of joy in defeating the invaders who caused so much trouble.

Darktail's den was beneath a jutting rock, screened by overhanging fronds of fern. When Violetpaw was absolutely sure all poppy seeds were well concealed, she padded up to the entrance, trying not to let her legs shake with apprehension.

"Darktail!" she called out to the leader. "The hunting patrol is back, and I've picked out some good prey for you!"

The fern fronds shook as the white tom brushed past them into the open. "Good," he meowed, swiping his tongue around his jaws. "I'm starving!"

"So am I."

The voice came from behind Violetpaw, she spun around, her belly lunching as if she had swallowed crow-food. Sleekwhisker was standing a fox-length away, her yellow pelt gleaming in the last light of the sun.

 _How long has she been there?_ Violetpaw asked herself, fighting against panic. _Did she see what I did to the prey?_

Violetpaw forced herself to stay calm, telling herself that if Sleekwhisker had spotted her, she would have surely have asked what she was doing.

 _I know she's desperate to catch me doing something wrong, because she can't stand that Darktail likes me better than her. So, if she hasn't said anything, she couldn't have seen me…. I hope._

"The prey is over here." Violetpaw waved her tail in the direction of the elder bush. "Should I fetch it for you, Darktail?"

"No, we can eat over there." Darktail replied. Glancing around, he beckoned with his tail to his closest followers, who were stretched out together in a patch of sunlight. "Raven! Roach! Nettle-come here! It's time to eat!"

As the rogues padded over to the prey pile, Violetpaw dipped her head to Darktail. "I'll just go and get some sleep," she mewed.

Darktail twitched his whiskers. "Don't you want to eat with us?" he asked.

"No thanks, Darktail. I had a mouse while I was out," Violetpaw replied, thankful for once that the rogues didn't follow the warrior code, so no cat would be surprised that she had eaten before she brought food back for the Kin.

For a moment, Darktail looked concerned. _Oh StarClan!_ Violetpaw thought, her muscles tensing. _Don't let him order me to share prey!_

Then Darktail gave her a brusque nod. "Suit yourself," he responded with a shrug, and padded off to join his Kin around the prey pile.

Trying not to let her relief show, Violetpaw slipped away to the new den she had made for herself among some reeds at the edge of the stream, so she could get some privacy from Zelda. _That went well,_ she congratulated herself, _Now, I just have to wait…._

Violetpaw laid curled up in her den until night has fallen and noises outside in the camp had faded into quiet. Expecting that every cat would be asleep, she slid out of her den, shook some scraps of moss off her pelt, and arched her back in a good long stretch. Then, her ears pricked alertly as she headed across camp to Darktail's den.

 _He should be in a really deep sleep,_ she told herself with satisfaction. _Along with the other three mange-pelts her calls his closest Kin. Then ThunderClan and I can put our plan into action._

Bat as Violetpaw approached the den, Sleekwhisker rose up out of the shadows of the fern clump. Her green eyes glinted, she was fully awake.

"Oh, good, there you are," she purred.

Disconcerted, Violetpaw took a pace back. "Oh, uh… I just went to make dirt," she explained desperately. "I'll get back to my den now."

Sleekwhisker slid out her claws. "I don't think so," she responded, amusement in her voice.

With a hard shove, Sleekwhisker thrust Violetpaw through the screen of ferns and into Darktail's den. It took a few heartbeats for Violetpaw's vision to clear in the dim light-but when it did, she felt as if terror had turned her whole body into a block of ice. Darktail and the rest of his close Kin were all there, and everyone of them was wide awake. Their eyes gleamed in the darkness, their baleful gazes fixed on her.

Before Violetpaw could speak, Roach and Raven grabbed her neck fur with one forepaw each. Violetpaw cringed as their claws sank deep into her pelt. The rogues dragged her forward until she was standing in front of the leader.

"Get off me!" she yowled, trying to dig her claws into the earth of the den. "What's gotten into you?"

Darktail gazed down at her, quite calm, his eyes filled with a dreadful gentleness. "Do you have anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Like what?" Violetpaw tried to sound innocent, desperately wondering if there is any plan that would save her now.

Darktail reached behind him into the shadows and drew out a leaf; on it were the poppy seeds, sticky now from prey juices. "Like what your plan was, exactly, with this little trick," he responded as he pushed the leaf in front of Violetpaw.

Violetpaw felt her blood turn icier still. "I'm-I'm not sure what those are," she stammered.

"Oh, very funny," Darktail meowed. "I wasn't sure, either, so I asked Peddleshine. He was _so_ helpful. He explained that these are poppy seeds, powerful enough to put a cat to sleep." He paused, examining his claws on one forepaw. "Which makes it interesting that several of them were found in the pieces of prey you brought for me and my closest Kin."

Violetpaw shook her head, still trying to cling to innocence. "I'm not sure… I didn't…"

Darktail suddenly shook off his calm demeanor. "Don't waste our time pretending you didn't do it," he snapped. "Sleekwhisker saw you doing something suspicious to the prey, and she was smart enough to warn us before we eat it. You know," he went on, a menacing rumble in his throat, "it's almost impressive, how good you are at this: lying, pretending to be a friend when it's a fact you're a enemy. I suppose it's all the time you spent among those useless Clan cats. I thought you were like _me_ -"

"I am-really!" Violetpaw protested, her voice squeaking as if she was a frightened kit.

Darktail ignored her. "No," he continued. "I don't believe that anymore. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder: Is it possible that you had something to do with those former ShadowClan elders and queens who have gone missing? Don't think I haven't noticed. I notice _everything_ that happens among my Kin."

Now Violetpaw couldn't stop herself from shaking. She had known that she was taking a risk by agreeing to put poppy seeds into Darktail's food, but she never imagined a moment like this, and what it would actually feel like to be caught.

 _So this is it,_ she thought. _He's going to kill me._ She realized that if Twigpaw ever did return to her clan, she wouldn't be there to greet her. She would never have a chance to say that she was sorry and be reconciled with her sister. _Or perhaps Twigpaw is already in StarClan, and I'll see her there._ The thought made a violent shudder pass through her from her ears to tail-tip.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Darktail mewed, as if he could read her thoughts. "Killing you wouldn't be enough punishment for the traitorous act you tried to perform tonight-the act you _almost_ pulled off."

Before Violetpaw could ask what he meant, Darktail stalked past her out of the den, flicking his tail at Roach and Raven. "Bring her," he snared.

The two rogues grabbed Violetpaw again and dragged her out after Darktail, with Sleekwhisker padding behind. To her horror, Violetpaw realized that the white tom was heading toward the prisoners' den.

 _Is he going to throw me inside?_ She wondered, her legs almost giving way out of fear. She had seen how Needletail and the RiverClan prisoners had been starved and intimidated; she shivered at the thought of having to go through that herself. What she didn't know was that the punishment she was about to receive is much, much worse.

Outside the den, Zelda and Nettle were on guard, straightening up and looking alert as Darktail approached. The white tom said nothing to them, simply growling. "Wait here," to Roach and Rave before pushing his way through the brambles and into the den.

Violetpaw was aware of Zelda's scared gaze fixed on her, but she dared not to speak to, or even look at, her kittypet friend.

A moment later, scuffling sounds came from among the brambles, and Darktail reappeared, thrusting Needletail in front of him. From behind, yowls of dismay came from the other prisoners.

"What are you doing?"

"What's happening?"

Violetpaw could see every one of Needletail's ribs as her friend staggered to a halt beside her. Her pelt was matted and her eyes were dull, but she tried to hold herself erect and face Darktail.

"Yes, what is happening?" she challenged him. "What do you want?"

"Violetpaw has betrayed me," Darktail replied, his voice a soft, menacing purr. "She tried to put me to sleep by slipping poppy seeds into my prey. Needletail, I'm afraid that you are the cat who must pay the price for her treachery, but don't worry….. You'll be doing the other prisoners a favor. There'll be more fresh-kill to go around now."

His words ended with a harsh _meow_ of laughter; Violetpaw thought she had never heard a more evil sound. She didn't know what Darktail meant when he said that Needletail must pay the price, but fear swelled from deep in her belly. _It won't be anything good._

Needletail casted an alarmed glance at her "daughter" just as Darktail and Sleekwhisker seized hold of Needletail and began dragging her across camp. At first, Needletail tried to fight, withering in their grip and striking out with all four paws. But she was too weak to win a battle against the two fit, muscular rouges, and soon Darktail and Sleekwhisker held her pinned to the ground until her struggles stopped; then they hauled her up and dragged her onward.

Roach and Raven followed with Violetpaw. As they splashed through the stream that formed the camp border, Violetpaw realized that they were heading to the lake.

Terror welled up inside her like dark floodwater. _Why would Darktail take us there?_ Unbidden, a memory flashed into her mind, of how Dawnpelt had argued with Darktail in the middle of the night. The rogue leader's words echoed in her mind. _If you don't want to be with us anymore, then you are no longer our Kin._

Icy claws of horror pricked at Violetpaw's belly. _Is he taking us wherever he took Dawnpelt?_

On the lakeshore, Darktail halted and turned to face his victims. "Why are you looking so scared?" he asked Violetpaw. "You have nothing to worry about. Your good friend Needletail will take your punishment for you."

Without warning, he leaped forward and sank his claws his claws into Needletail's shoulders, dragging her backward into the lake until she reached their belly fur. Needletail let out a screech and began striking out at her former leader in an effort to free herself, but the water rose around her and she only had enough energy to stay on her paws.

With a powerful spasm of his forelegs, Darktail pushed the former ShadowClan cat under the water, her screeches cut off by a choking sound as water flowed into her mouth and down her throat.

Violetpaw stared in utter disbelief as her friend struggled in the water. Needletail's head popped up as she gasped for air. Sleekwhisker bounded through the shallow water, splashing Violetpaw in the process. She flung herself at Needletail, pushing her down more.

"Stop!" Violetpaw yowled desperately. "Please stop!" She raced down the pebbly shore and through the water to help her friend. She could sense the she-cat's life slipping away and she could do nothing to help her! Except…. "Punish me instead!" _Needletail is the only friend that I have left! I can't lose her, even if it means trading my life for hers._ "I admit it-I _was_ trying to put you asleep!"

Curiosity flickered in Darktail's dark-rimmed eyed. He relaxed his grip and jerked his head back, motioning for Sleekwhisker to do the same. Needletail gasped for breath as she climbed weakly onto the shore.

"Why did you do it?" Darktail asked the once-trusted she-cat "Why did you betray me... and our Kin?"

"I wanted to sneak out the prisoners," Violetpaw admitted. "It was all me. I did it all. I helped the elders and queens out along with the kits and warriors. I put poppy seeds in the prey for you and your Kin. But I swear, Needletail had no idea what I was doing! She's innocent!"

Darktail narrowed his eyes and stalked toward the black-and-white she-cat, eyes narrow. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You _have_ lied to me."

"I-I guess I have no proof except my words," Violetpaw's voice quivered.

The white tom snorted, his eyes blazing. "I can't believe that I once thought that you and Needletail," he snared, "would be my closest Kin." He glanced at the weak, wet she-cat breathing breathlessly on the shore. "Needletail was the first Clan cat who gave me any notice. I thought that she would help me build something here, but she got involved with that _traitor_ , Rain-and it's clear to me now that you, Violetpaw, are just as disloyal."

Violetpaw stiffened her joints, trying to tremble. _Needletail is the closest thing I have to kin now,_ she thought, horror gripping her like a badger's claws. _I don't even know whether Twigpaw is alive! What will I do without Needletail?_ Memories of her friend crowded in on her. _She sneaked me out of camp to go visit Twigpaw. She always defended me from Darktail!_

Darktail's gaze suddenly softened. "Maybe I should give Needletail another chance….. What do you think?"

"Oh, yes!" Violetpaw nodded enthusiastically. _Please don't let this be a cruel test!_ "Please! I'll do anything!"

Darktail turned to Needletail, who was now on her paws. "It isn't really fair for you to be punished for Violetpaw's mistake- isn't that right, Needletail?"

The worn-down, broken she-cat didn't respond. Her eyes were wide, clearly not relieved, like she expected Darktail to say something horrible.

Darktail waited for a few heartbeats in anticipation before continuing. "I'll be happy to spare our life, Needletail, if you'll do something for me."

"And what could that be?" The gray she-cat rasped.

"You kill Violetpaw yourself."

Needletail's eyes widened as Violetpaw felt deep shudders running through her body, her stomach cramped as if she was going to vomit as she watched Darktail and Sleekwhisker back away from her.

Needletail looked once more at Violetpaw, but the she-cat's eyes were empty, like there was no cat there at all. _Will she really kill me?_

"I-" Needletail started. "I need to get my strength back before I can do anything. I'm sure you will understand?"

Darktail growled, lashing his tail. He sighed, frustrated. "Fine. But you have to promise not to run away while we nurse you back to health."

Needletail nodded, glancing at Violetpaw. "What about Violetpaw?"

Darktail flicked his tail. "Violetpaw will stay with the other prisoners. You will be rewarded for this. This can count for a test of your loyalty."

Violetpaw glanced at Needletail. _What are you planning?_

"Sleekwhisker, Raven, take our new prisoner to the den." Darktail beckoned his tail to the two. "Roach, get Needletail some prey and find her a nest."

Said cats dipped their heads and escorted the two she-cats to their dens, for the time being.

:) :) :)

A healthy-looking, gray she-cat padded up to the guards at the prisoner's den. "Let me in."

"Why should we?" The guard snared.

"Because I am soon to be one of Darktail's closest Kin." She narrowed her eyes in challenge before pushing through him.

Violetpaw looked up from her nest. "Needletail?"

"Oh, Violetpaw." Needletail made her way around the sleeping bodies of the other cats and nuzzled her. "We need to leave this place."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Violetpaw blinked, kind of shocked. She deserved it after everything she put Needletail through.

"Of course not!" Needletail exclaimed quietly so the guards wouldn't hear. "You're my friend."

Violetpaw sighed in relief. "Thank StarClan!"

Needletail chuckled lightly before mewing seriously. "We need a plan, do you have one."

"Well…." Violetpaw started before explaining the plan she, Alderheart, and the rest of ThunderClan made.

"We'll try it. Tomorrow night." Needletail nodded determined. "I'll try to be on guard tomorrow with Zelda. I can knock her out with poppy seed so she wouldn't be to blame."

Violetpaw's eyes flashed. "Should we take her with us?"

Needletail shook her head. "No. We'll help her when we drive out Darktail and his Kin."

"O-okay." Violetpaw nodded. "I'll inform the others."

She nodded and licked her shoulder. "Good luck."

"You too."

:) :) :)

Zelda's body slumped over, passed out in her spot. "Sorry Zelda. We'll come back for you." Violetpaw whispered before leading the prisoners away.

"Stay quiet now." Needletail whispered and the other cats nodded, not saying a word.

The group of mostly-thin, worn-out cats traveled through what once used to be ShadowClan and RiverClan territory.

"Look at what those mange-pelts did." A RiverClan cat hissed quietly.

Violetpaw let out a breath of relief when she spotted ThunderClan territory. Darktail and his Kin still haven't followed them. _We're almost there. Almost to ThunderClan. Almost free of Darktail. So close, so close..._


End file.
